Promises and Love
by Crazygirl
Summary: It's a lil' Bra/Goten ficcy, my first. There's some T/P, and Marron bashin', but only a bit.Please R/R!


Author notes: Hey ya'alls! This here's gonna be my very first, *insert drum roll, please*   
romantic fic! *several boos come up* I know, I'm not a romantic person, funny, but not romantic.  
Anywhoo, all I know so far is that's it's definantly gonna be a G/B fic. A hint of T/P.  
Also, this is my fic, so Trunks is 23, Bra is 21, Marron is 21, Pan is 21, Michael (whom I made   
up) is 21, and Goten is 23.  
  
Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ!!!  
  
Character is thinking  
(Author notes)  
  
Promises and Love  
by:Crazygirl  
  
  
  
Bra burst into her room and leaped on her bed. She had just saw her boyfriend, who she thought  
had been her Mr.Right, with a blonde bimbo who happened to look a lot like a slut. She glanced  
at the picture on her dresser. It was of her and that dirty, filthy, low-down, cheating   
'boyfriend' of hers, Michael, and her. In the picture, they were holding hands, but Michael   
didn't really seem interested in the picture...in fact he was looking to the left at a blonde   
haired girl. She had to look at the picture again to realize who it was.  
  
"Marron! She was that girl I saw!" shouted Bra to no one in particular. "Ohh... I oughta kill   
her!" (Sorry, I can't stand Marron!) "In fact, if it wasn't for her nice parents, I would!"   
she growled.  
  
She looked at the picture one last time before throwing it into the wall, causing it shatter.She  
began to cry and buried her face in her satin pillow. She then heard two loud knocks.  
  
"Hey Bra!" shouted Trunks from outside, "You okay?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!" she choked, but a sob gave her away. "Go away!"  
  
"Something's wrong!" Trunks worridly shouted back. Much to Bra's dismay, he began messing with  
the lock.  
  
Thank Kami that I locked that door! thought Bra happily, forgetting for the moment that her   
brother was a half saiyan. The door handle still kept twisting, until she felt his ki building   
up. Good grief! she thought, a bit frightened, He's gonna blow my entire room up!  
  
She ran to the closet, shut the door, and climbed to the highest shelf, which was pretty high.   
A few moments later, she heard a loud crash as the door exploded. She could imagine Trunks   
looking all over for her, under the bed, in the dresser, under the blankets. She whimpered and   
attempted to hide her ki as she heard footsteps approaching the closet in which she was hiding. He opened the door slowly, and Bra peeked over the edge of the shelf to look at him.  
  
"Bra Briefs, come out right NOW!" he shouted as loud as he could. Bra whimpered softly at the   
sound, but then slapped her hand over her mouth. Oh wonderful! Now he'll find me for sure!   
"Don't make me get mom and dad up here!" he warned. At that moment, Bra had a big urge to mimic   
him. She then heard the door slam, and let out a loud sigh of relief.  
  
"Whew!" she said loudly, "The big lummox is finally gone!" she said happily, getting ready to   
jump. She glanced down and...  
  
"Boo!" shouted Trunks, climbing up the shelves after her. "I'll show you who the big lummox is!"  
he warned.  
  
Bra jumped past him and ran out of the closet. She quickly closed and locked the closet door and   
dived under her bedsheets.   
  
God damn it! Why is she running away? It's not like I'm gonna hurt her or something! Trunks  
thought to himself. He charged up a tiny ki blast and threw it at the door. It was then that  
he noticed the shattered picture frame by the door. He picked up the picture slowly, then   
shook his head. "Is this what it's about?" he asked softly.  
  
No response.  
  
"Well!" he said a little louder. "Is this about Michael or what?" he asked, walking towards   
the bed, where the big lump under the covers was shivering violently. Trunks growled, "Why are   
you so scared of me all of a sudden?" he asked angrily.  
  
  
Again, no response.  
  
He narrowed his eyes and yanked the covers off. He gasped when he saw her. She was   
curled up in a tiny ball with her tail (Yes, I've made it grow back. Okay, all saiyans, half   
saiyans, and quarter saiyans will have tails, no questions asked!) wrapped around her slim waist. He also noticed that she was clutching a small blue bear that Goku had given her. He frowned when he realized she was still trembling.  
  
(Watch out, I don't know how to type mushy parts.... so beware!)  
  
"Why don't you just go away?!?" Bra asked Trunks tearfully, keeping her face hidden in the back  
of a tiny blue bear. He needs to go away! she thought to herself.  
  
Trunks bit his lower lip before sitting down on the bed beside her. he picked her up and sat her  
on his lap. She then opened her tear stained eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"And we have eye contact!" said Trunks, jokingly. He was surprised when he heard a small giggle  
from Bra. Trunks smiled and hugged her. He was even more surprised when she hugged him back. (This is in a brotherly/sisterly way, okay folks?) "Now, what happened?" he asked again.  
  
"It's a long story, really it is." she said, burying her face in Trunks' chest. "I was supposed  
to meet Michael at the mall today. I showed up a few minutes early, and I saw him sitting by  
Marron. Wait, no, Marron was basically ON him!"  
  
"Oh, that's not too bad, is it?" Trunks asked.  
  
"That's not the bad part! I watched them from around the corner for a while, and then they  
KISSED!" she shouted, burying her face even further into Trunks' chest.  
  
Trunks growled, No wonder she's so pissed off! I mean, of course I've never been in this type   
of situation, but I still feel bad for her! he thought silently to himself.  
  
He pulled her away from his chest and looked her straight in the eye. "Promise me one thing!" he  
said sternly, "Neither one of us can date anyone without telling the other, and that goes for me  
too. Okay?" he asked.  
  
"Let me get this straight," started Bra, wiping away her tears, "if I go out with someone, I have  
to tell you first before I tell him yes or no?"  
  
"Yep!" said Trunks, "And to be fair, same with me!"  
  
"Wait, does this mean if I wanna date someone that you don't like you can tell me 'No' and   
that'll be the end of it?" Bra asked sadly.  
  
"Nope!" said Trunks happily.  
  
"Oh, okay!" she said, with a big smile on her face. Much to Trunks' surprise, she threw her arms  
around his neck and smiled. "Luv ya, bro!" she said. He hugged her and then pulled away and   
turned toward the door.  
  
"I'd better go and make sure dad and mom haven't killed each other yet." he said, winking at Bra.  
He walked towards the door and extended his hand towards the doorknob when the door opened   
itself. He looked to see who had opened it, and it was Vegeta.  
  
"What are you doing in your sister's room, brat? I heard crying a little while back, and you'd   
better not be the cause of it!" Vegeta said angrily. "'Cause if ANYONE hurt my lil'   
princess, I'd knock 'em clear into next week!" he shouted, building his ki a little to back up   
his threat.  
  
"Vegeta!" shouted Bulma from downstairs, "How many times do I have to tell you, don't threaten  
Trunks!"  
  
Vegeta frowned, "You're lucky, you're mother's making me let you off easy this time. But, if I   
ever see you within 5 miles of my little pumpkin when she's crying," he said, pausing to cast a   
loving glance in Bra's direction, "your ass'll be skipping down Lollipop Lane all on it's own!"   
(via Grandia II, I love that game!)  
  
Trunks got a large sweatdrop on the back of his head, but then laughed it off. "Okay, dad."  
  
Vegeta frowned, "You're behaving like Kakarot's second foolish brat. I suppose you've been   
'hanging out' with him too much." he snarled, putting emphasis on 'Kakarot's second foolish   
brat'.  
  
Bra sighed, "Daddy! How many times does mom have to tell you that it's not Kakarot's second   
foolish brat, it's Goten!" she voiced quietly.  
  
Vegeta face turned into what have could have been a smile. "Yes, princess." He then looked at   
Trunks and snarled, "I still beleive that you have spent too much time around Kakarot's second   
foo- I mean Goten. His awful habits are making your awful habits even worse!"  
  
  
  
"Much better!" said Bra gleefully.  
  
  
Vegeta smiled at Bra, and then turned and slammed the bedroom door before stalking downstairs.   
A few minutes later, they could hear yet another argument between their father and mother.  
  
Trunks sighed and shook his head, "They'll never learn." he said sadly. He then turned towards   
Bra again, "What was all that about?"  
  
"What was what all about?" Bra asked, cluelessly.  
  
"You know! Where you stood up for Goten!"Trunks exclaimed a little loudly.  
  
Bra smiled and blushed a bit, "Well, 'cause I know that I can get away with it!"  
  
Trunks sighed, "Yep, I guess you're right. You'll always be his little princess in his eyes, no  
matter how old you are." He then glanced at his watch, "Oh crap! Goten's gonna pick me up at  
8:30, and it's 8:25!" he said nervously. "Look at me, I'm still in my boxers!!!"  
  
Bra giggled, "Yep, that's pretty obvious!"  
  
"Well, he's gonna come up asking for me, you just keep him occupied, okay?" Trunks asked,   
pleading.  
  
"Okay," said Bra, "but what do I tell him that you're doing?"  
  
"Tell him I....slept in!" he said.  
  
Bra glanced out the window, "Oh no, he's here!"  
  
"Ahhhh!" screamed Trunks, running out the door and into his bedroom. Bra poked her head out and  
saw Trunks emerge a few minuted later with some clothes and dash into the bathroom.  
  
Bra ran downstairs to see Goten just entering. Bulma greeted him brightly.  
  
"Oh, hello Goten! Looking for Trunks, eh? He's upstairs, I bet he'll be so surprised to see  
you!" she said in the same perky voice her mother has.   
  
Surprised? I told him I was gonna pick him up today! Goten thought to himself. Oh well, I guess  
he just never told her.  
  
"What is Goten doing here?" snarled Vegeta.  
  
Bulma gasped, "Oh my, Vegeta!" she said, sounding quite surprised. She then turned to Goten, "We  
must throw a party! He has finally learned your name!"  
  
"For your information," he said loudly, "I only did it because Bra informed me about it.   
Otherwise, I, the great prince of all saiyans would never refer to a low class warrior-"  
  
Goten blushed furiously at this moment, Wow! She stood up for me! Maybe she likes me....  
  
  
"Anyway...." said Bulma loudly, draining out Vegeta's loud prince of saiyans speech, "Why don't   
you go on upstairs to say Trunks?" she then added more softly, "And to get rid of the royal   
jerk!"  
  
"I heard that, woman!" shouted Vegeta loudly as Goten began ascending the staircase. Bra gasped  
and silently ran up and ran into her room. She quickly brought out make-up and turned on some  
music. At that moment, Goten came into her room.  
  
Okay Bra, keep yourself cool now, girl! she thought to herself. "Hey, Goten." she said absent-  
mindedly.  
  
"Oh, whatcha doin'?" he asked, sitting on the bed beside her.  
  
Bra rolled her eyes, He's just as naive as his father! she thought quietly to herself. "Oh, just  
practicing with the make-up, what 'bout you?" she said, furiously brushing eyeshadow on her   
eyelid.  
  
"Oh, nothing really. Me and Trunks were just gonna hang out at the mall." he said, "But I don't  
think he'll ever be ready to go!" he added softly. "I'm kinda frightened to go with him,   
'cause I know we'll just end up hiding in the bathroom from a group of fans wanting his   
autograph."  
  
Bra nodded understandingly, Ohh...Trunks, you inconsiderate jerk! Just leaving your   
poor, innocent, dumb, adorabl- Wait? What? I like him? she silently asked herself.  
  
"Yeah, I was gonna ask someone to come, but I don't think Trunks would let me." he said sadly. At  
that moment, Trunks ran through the door.  
  
"Hey Goten, Pan's coming, okay?" Trunks asked impatiently. Before waiting for a reply from   
Goten, he said quickly said into the phone, "Yeah, you're allowed Pan, love ya, bye!"  
  
Bra rolled her eyes, "Aww....a secret romance!" she whispered to Goten. Goten meerly laughed.  
  
"What?" asked Trunks cluelessly. At that moment, both Goten and Bra began laughing hysterically.  
"Anyway, when you two regain your composure," he said sternly, "me and Goten need to get going!"  
he said, leaving and jogging down the stairs.  
  
Goten waited until he was out of earshot and then said, "Oh great, Pan's coming! Not that I don't  
like her, it's just that Trunks talks about her 24/7!'  
  
Bra rolled her eyes while she put her make-up away, "I know what you mean, but at least you don't  
have to live with him all the while!" she said, pulling part of her hair back in a blue bow,   
"Ahhh...perfect hair...perfect make-up....perfect me!"she said with a giggle.  
  
"Well, um..." Goten started, staring at the floor while digging his heel into the carpet, "do you  
wanna, well, um, go to the um..."  
  
Bra laughed, "Spit it out, please!" she said with a giggle.  
  
"Okay," he said taking a deep breath,"willyougotothemallwithmeandTrunksand  
Pancauseifyoudon'tI'llbeallalonewhileTrunksandPansmoochandI'llbelonely!"he said extremely fast.  
  
Bra laughed, "Yeah, but I don't think Trunks'd approve!" she said.  
  
"Oh well, I didn't approve of Pan coming, so who cares?" he said, grabbing her hand, "Come on,  
lets go!"  
  
"Hold on," she said, grabbing some money and jamming it into her pocket, "okay, lets go!" She   
marched down the stairs, but was stopped by her father. He glared at Goten.  
  
"You, what do you thinks you're trying to do with MY little princess?" he snarled, giving Goten a  
very dirty look.  
  
"Don't worry, dad! Me,him,Pan, and Trunks are all going to the mall!" she said happily.  
  
"Well, alright then," he said, a bit calmed down, but then looked at Goten again, "but if you do  
anything to her, you're gonna take a one-way trip to kingdom come!"  
  
Bra faked a laugh before her and Goten walked out.  
  
Bra gasped, "Wow! You brought a convertable! And it's blue!" she added happily.  
  
Goten blushed, "Yep!"  
  
Trunks groaned, "Oh man!" Goten ignored his comment and hopped in the drivers seat and Bra slowly  
sat in the passenger's side. "Remember, we gotta pick up Pan!" he reminded. Bra rolled her   
eyes,which made Goten snicker.  
  
"Yeah, we know." he said. A few minutes they were driving down the road towards Pan's house,   
Goten and Bra talking non-stop. A few minutes later, Goten pulled over in front of Pan's house.   
Trunks walked up to the doorstep. Bra leaned over and whispered something on Goten's ear, and he   
nodded eagerly.  
  
"This'll be fun!" he whispered happily.  
  
(Warning:There is some T/P bashing, but it's a just a joke, 'kay? I like the couple. But as for   
the joke itself, you should find that out soon!)  
  
As soon as Trunks and Pan steeped in the car, (here it comes), Goten and Pan suddenly began   
coughing fuiriously. However, Pan and Trunks were so bust swooning over each other that they   
didn't even notice.   
  
"You're just my angel!" said Pan sweetly, her voice dripping with honey. (Sorry, sometimes Pan   
pisses me off too.)  
  
"As you are mine!" said Trunks, kissing Pan.  
  
Goten and Bra suddenly began to cough mysteriously loud. The coughs also seemed to sound like   
'ripoff'. Goten then noticed Trunks giving him a very dirty look. Bra smiled at Goten.  
  
"Plan worked!" she whispered, so only Goten could hear.A few minutes later, they pulled into the  
mall's parking lot, and as soon as they got out of the vehicle, Trunks pulled him to the side.  
  
"What do you think you're trying to pull, bringing Bra along? You know we talked about this!"   
he shouted, but not loud enough for Bra and Pan to hear.  
  
"Well, I just supposed that since you brought someone, that I could do the same!" he said, slyly.  
"And the fact that we're tired of you always talking about Pan 24/7, and we're tired of it!" he  
said, his smirk turning to a frown.  
  
"Whatever!" Trunks muttered, pushing him back into Goten, while stalking to Pan. (I know this  
wouldn't happen, but that's what fics are for, ne?)  
  
"What was that all about?" Bra intentionally asked Goten loudly, so Trunks would hear.   
  
Goten quickly caught on, "Oh," he said just as loudly, "he's mad because I brought you, but oh   
well," he said slyly, "he can kiss my ass!" he added louder thatn before. That made Bra giggle.   
As soon as they got in the mall, Goten and Bra walked in the opposite direction of Trunks and   
Pan.  
  
  
"Finally!" said Bra, releived.  
  
"I know, you wanna catch a movie?" Goten asked a bit shyly.  
  
"Sure!" said Bra happily as they walked up to the desk. Bra quickly paid for it and they hurried  
on in. The movie they were going to see was Scary Movie.  
  
What do I do? Goten thought nervously to himself. I'm gonna make my move! he thought, placing   
his arm around Bra's shoulders. Bra smiled and placed her head on his shoulder. Ahh....that  
worked out perfectly!  
  
*~After the movie~*  
  
Bra streched, "That was over way too fast!" she remarked happily. She then looked at Goten, and   
was surprised by a kiss.  
  
"I think that it's good that it's over!" replied a voice darkly. Goten broke the kiss and turned   
around to see Trunks. "We've been watching you two the whole time!" he added, Pan poking her head  
out from around Trunks's side.  
  
"We were sitting by you ,too!" added Pan.  
  
"Good grief!" Bra whispered to Goten, "Stupid One and Stupid Two!" Goten was barely able to   
contain a smirk.  
  
"What's so funny?" Trunks demanded.  
  
"Nothing, just an inside joke." Goten said, winking at Bra.  
  
"Lets go!" Trunks growled, as they slowly trudged towards the bright blue convertable. They all   
hopped in, and it was a very quiet drive back to Capsule Corp. First they dropped off Pan, and   
then pulled off in front of Capsule Corp. Trunks got out, but Goten and Bra didn't budge.  
"Well?!? Lets go, Bra!"  
  
"Naaaa... I'm goin' to Goten's house for a while, see ya in a bit!" she said, while Goten pulled  
out of the driveway.  
  
"I'm tellin' dad, and he ain't gonna be happy!" Trunks shouted after them as they drove away.  
  
"Now, what's this all about?" Bra asked Goten as they were speeding towards the Son residence.   
Goten smirked.  
  
"Well, I wanted to ask you something, I knew Trunks would've objected and blasted me to kingdom   
come! Anyways, here it is, will you go out with me?" he asked rather softly.  
  
Bra smiled, "Yep! Me and Trunks made this promise that if one of us dates someone, we have to   
tell the other person, so I gotta call him and tell him when we get to your house, okay?"  
  
Goten smiled as they pulled into his driveway. "Ohh...Gohan,Videl,and Pan are visiting! Darn,   
not Pan! I bet everyone here knows about what we did!"  
  
"Oh well, at least your parents won't care!" she said worridly, "Just think of my dad's   
response!" Goten gave her a quick hug before entering his house.  
  
"Hello peoples!" he said, Bra slowly coming after him.  
  
Chi-Chi suddenly got starry-eyed, "Yeah...more grandchildren!"she shouted happily.   
  
"Mom!" Goten shouted as he began to blush furiously. Gohan began to laugh.  
  
"Lil' bro's got a girlfriend!" he shouted, laughing.  
  
"Good grief, you're blunt!" he exclaimed, while Bra quietly giggled.  
  
"Yep, of course!" agreed Gohan, "But I really don't think Vegeta'll approve of all this, ya   
know?"  
  
"Of course he won't, but he can learn to live with it." said Bra smugly, before heading towards  
the phone and dialing the number for Capsule Corp. Trunks answered.  
  
"Capsule Corp, Trunks Briefs here, how may I help you?" he asked as soon as he picked up the   
phone.  
  
"Oh, hey Trunks, is dad there?" Bra asked.  
  
"Oh, hi, Bra." he said sarcastically. "I hope you're happy, dad's about to fly over there right  
now and blow Goten up!" he said hotly.  
  
"Oh yeah? Not for long! Hand him the phone!" she demanded.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Give him the phone, or I'll...." said Bra, searching the room, "have Gohan kick you the next   
time he sees you!" she finished triumphantly.  
  
"Okay, okay, here he is!"said Trunks. Bra could hear footsteps, then the sound of the gravity in  
the gravity room being turned off. A few seconds later, loud curses and shouts were heard. "I  
hope you're happy!" whispered Trunks into the phone before handing the phone to Vegeta.  
  
"Who is it?" Vegeta snarled at Trunks, not bothering to cover the receiver.  
  
"Bra!" shouted Trunks before leaving.  
  
"Hello, hun bun?" said Vegeta.  
  
"Oh, hey. I just wanted to let you know that I'll be home somtime later tonight, okay?" she   
asked, crossing her fingers and hoping that he'd be okay with it.  
  
"Fine, but was the brat lying? Are you really at Kakarot's house?" he asked.  
  
"Yes!" said Bra impaitiently.  
  
"I'd like to talk to Kakarot, on speaker phone." he demanded. "And tell him that, too. Call him   
Kakarot."   
  
"Fine, fine." she said angrily. "Kakarot, the prince pain in the butt wishes to speak with you!"  
she shouted as loudly as possible. "There? She said into the phone, "Was that loud enough?" she  
asked, before turning it on speaker phone.  
  
Goku scooted his chair closer to the phone, "Hey ya buddy 'ol pal!" he said gleefully.  
  
"I am NOT your 'buddy 'ol pal', Kakarot!" Vegeta shouted loudly enough for everyone in the dining  
room area to hear him. Bra meerly rolled her eyes, which brought several laughs from everyone,   
including Goku himself. "What is everyone laughing at, baka? I demand to know! For I, the prince  
of all saiyans, deserve the right to know what's going on in MY plane-"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" exclaimed Bra, pushing the 'off' button on the phone. Suddenly, as if on cue, the  
whole room began to applaud. Bra did a small curtsy, "Thank you, thank you..." she said,   
blushing a bit. She glanced at Goten, who was clapping wildly, and smiled. Aww...he's so cute   
when he smiles! she thought to herself. But then again, he always looks adorable, smiling or not!  
She then glanced at the clock, "Oh no," she cried, "it's almost 11:00PM!" she shouted.  
  
"Oh," said Goten, strangely calm, "guess we'd better get going, eh?" Goten asked, with his famous  
trademark smile. For some reason, that made Bra smile as well.  
  
"Yep, I guess so!" she said. heading out the door, with Goten very (and I mean, VERY!^_^) close  
behind. Bra then poked her head back in and said, "Bye, guys!"  
  
"Bye!" chorused everyone.  
  
As they were getting in the car, a problem struck Bra. "Oh no, how do I tell Trunks?" she asked  
Goten, as he was pulling out of the driveway.  
  
Goten shrugged and cast a quick smile at Bra, which was quite relieving, "I dunno, do you want me  
to tell him?"  
  
"No, I've got an idea. You know how I said about the promise me and Trunks made? He never   
fulfilled his end of the promise, so I'm not gonna bother with mine!" she said triumphantly.  
  
"Good idea!" he said, pulling into Capsule Corp's driveway. "Before leaving, I gotta do   
somethin'!" he said eagerly.  
  
"What?" Bra asked suspiciously.  
  
"Close your eyes!" he said.  
  
Bra closed her eyes, and was immediately kissed by Goten. (Aww... ain't that SWEET??) The kiss   
lasted several minutes before Bra got out of the car.  
  
"I gotta go, okay?" she asked.  
  
"Okay," confirmed Goten, "Wanna see a movie or something?"  
  
"Yeah!" said Bra before entering Capsule Corp and running up the stairs to her room. When she got  
there, Trunks was waiting for her.  
  
"Well," said Trunks, "anything you wanna tell me?"  
  
"Yep, I'm goin' to the movies tomorrow!" Bra replied.  
  
"With who?" Trunks asked suspiciously.  
  
"Goten."  
  
"Oh...why are you so interested in Goten all of a sudden?"  
  
"'Cause I'm dating him, any more questions?" Bra asked, happy at the shocked look on Trunks's   
face.  
  
"You can't!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because!"  
  
"Whatever, nimrod. I'm gonna date who I wanna date, where I wanna date 'em, and when!" Bra said   
before pushing Trunks out the door, "If you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go to sleep!"  
  
*~the next morning~*  
  
Bra awoke early the next morning and put on a tight,red,leather outfit. Even though the skirt   
was a bit short, she loved it anyway. A few moments later, Trunks came in.   
  
"What do you want?" Bra demanded.  
  
"I'm gonna wait for Goten, and me and him are gonna have a little talk." he said smugly. Bra   
rolled her eyes, and began putting on make-up. A few minutes later, Goten came in.  
  
"Hey, Bra! Hey, Trunks!" greeted Goten happily. Trunks narrowed his eyes at Goten.  
  
"What's this about you dating my sister?" he asked him angrily. Goten narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Why do you care?" he snarled.  
  
"Because, she's my sister, that's why!" Trunks shouted back. Goten started to lunge at Trunks,   
but Bra grabbed his arm.  
  
"Don't!" cried Bra, holding Goten's arm firmly. Goten looked at her oddly, which rather   
scared her. Goten saw her sad face and immeditately felt sympathetic. He meekly put his arm  
around her shoulders and pulled her closer. Trunks snarled.  
  
"Leave my sister alone!" he shouted. Bra's eyes then began to water, and she dived onto her bed   
and began to sob into her pillow. At that moment, Vegeta decided to come in. The Prince of   
Saiyans glanced around and frowned when he saw both Goten and Trunks in the same room. He was   
even more shocked when Goten laid down on the bed beside her and again hugged her tightly. Bra  
lifted her head from the pillow and began crying into Goten's neck. Goten closed his eyes as  
well and lightly rested his head on Bra's. A few moments later, they were both sound asleep.  
  
"Well now," said Vegeta, looking at Trunks, "it seems like we have a bit of a bond, here, eh  
brat?" Trunks snarled at the word 'brat', but shrugged it off. "I still can't believe that  
it's with that baka Goten..." Trunks smirked a bit.  
  
"Well, it looks like you're gonna have a stepspn and grandchildren soon!" he said, smirking  
even more. It took a moment for Vegeta to actually realize what Trunks had meant.  
  
"What? My princess would NEVER mate with a third-class baka like him!" he shouted.  
  
"Ssshhh! You'd better not let Bra hear you, she'll go off!" warned Trunks.  
  
"You're right.."he said worridly. Actually, neither Bra or Goten would hear them, for they were  
both having wonderful dreams. For some odd reason, they both had the same one... at that moment,  
Bra woke up. She gasped when she saw how close she and Goten were, but then calmed back down.  
Vegeta growled, "Explain the situation, please." Bra took a deep breath.  
  
"Well, it's kind of a long story, but I'll tell you anyway." she said, gently pulling herself   
out from Goten's grasp and sat Indian-Style on the edge of the bed nearest her father. She then  
remembered her short skirt, and quickly sat on her knees. "Well, Trunks and Goten were going  
to the mall, but Trunks forgot and Goten was here, so I had to entertain him. Trunks then  
said Pan was going. Goten didn't want to be alone, so he asked me to go too and I said 'yeah'.  
Then, me and Goten went to a movie, and didn't notice Pan and Trunks sitting by us. At the end  
of the movie we...."  
  
"Kissed!" supplied Trunks angrily. Bra blushed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Anyways, Trunks had this big huge hissy fit and we had to leave. I then went to Goten's house  
after we dropped off Trunks and Pan. We talked a bit, and Goten asked me out, so we are now  
dating. He asked me if I wanted to go the movies today and I said yes. Trunks came up  
because he wanted to question Goten, and that's just about it."  
  
Vegeta wasn't really interested, he was busy thinking on whether he should tell Bra about the  
bond or not. He finally decided to.  
  
"Do you know what's happened?" Vegeta asked his daughter.  
  
"No...." she said cautiously.  
  
"You two have formed a bond. As we all know, bonds are impossible to break, so you two are  
basically stuck together for eternity." he said, knowingly.  
  
Bra smiled, she was secretly pleased with this news. At that moment, Goten awoke with a start.  
He was a bit scared at the absence of Bra, but then saw her sitting at the foot of the bed.   
Goten gulped, but then crouched in front of her and reached into his pocket. He then brought  
outa small black case.  
  
"Bra Briefs, would you marry me?" he asked rather calmly. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Told ya so!" he said. Bra looked astonished.  
  
"Of course!" she said happily.  
  
~*~The End!!!~*~  
  
How'd ya like it? I know, it sucked. Anyway, please review. See ya'alls!  
  



End file.
